


happy birthday, love

by nightkat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Post-War, They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightkat/pseuds/nightkat
Summary: Byleth is the united ruler of Fodlan. They've achieved a lot: new trade routes, appeasing nobles, rebuilding Fodlan. Under the stress of paperwork and reconstruction, however, they forget an important date until the last minute. With less than a week until the deadline, Byleth scrambles on a long journey to save their marriage with their husband.orByleth struggles to pick a gift for Yuri's birthday.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	happy birthday, love

Byleth holds in another sigh as they look at the last document regarding a trade deal with a few Gloucester nobles from what used to be the Alliance. The words seem to jump off the page and blur together. They shift their focus to out of their office window, noting the low sun and pink skies, and close their eyes briefly.

When the war ended, Byleth had expected long periods of peace and slow days. For the most part, peace did come to the united Fodlan. Besides a few rebellions from the remnants of the late Imperial Empire and grudge-filled skirmishes between what used to be the Kingdom and Empire, the citizens of Fodlan are relieved peace has come after five years of war. In fact, the Fodlan lands are more stable than ever before, with strong relationships with Brigid and Almyra--thanks to Petra and Claude--and stable relationships with Dagda, Duscur, and Sreng. The Church of Seiros no longer holds the most power, yet still exists as an establishment for guidance and prayer.

The only thing that truly remains is the existence of the Officers Academy. That too, though, underwent major renovations.

However, while there were hardly anymore battles to be fought, being the ruler of Fodlan meant long, dreary days of politics and cleaning up the messes caused by the war. With nobles wishing to retain their power, remaining Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance patriots refusing to cooperate, and new roads and trade routes in the making, Byleth is tired. Really tired.

On some bad days, they longed for the simple times when Jeralt and they lived as mercenaries.

Light footsteps hurry down the hallway before the door to their office slams open. Byleth reflexively tenses. They open their eyes and turn their chair to face the intruder.

The intruder is Felix, who’s in his standard uniform complete with his sword slung tightly by his hip. It’s rare to see Felix without a sword, even during peacetime.

Felix raises an eyebrow at the ruffled state of the ruler of Fodlan. He strides into the room until he reaches the other end of Byleth’s desk. There, he props a fist against his hip and gives an amused glance to the stacks of documents to Byleth’s dark eye circles. “You don’t look well.”

Byleth gives a small sigh in response. Their body relaxes, and they lean back in their chair to gaze at one of the current Officer Academy’s trainers. “I didn’t get to sleep. New trade routes going from the east to western territory had to be approved.”

“And that couldn’t be something Klaus could handle?” Klaus, their new administrative advisor.

“He’s on leave to visit his wife in the south. They’re to have a daughter, soon,” Byleth replies. They shuffle some papers into another group. “Did you need something?”

“I did. The new class of brats are coming soon, and we need new training weapons. But,” Felix leans forward to press a hand over Byleth’s hand, which is already reaching for a pen. “That can wait. Seriously, Byleth, you need a break. Fodlan isn’t going to burn to ashes if you aren’t signing trade documents for one day. No, one week.”

Byleth pinches in the corners of their mouth, something equivalent to a frown, and squints up to their former student. “I can’t take a break. House Ordelia is coming next week to discuss new land deals. I need to prepare.”

“Isn’t Seteth coming up in a few days to check in on things? He can handle that.” Felix shakes his head, black strands of hair flying, and throws his hands up. “Look, I wouldn’t have cared at all if you ran yourself to death back then, but I care now. Seteth can handle things for a week.”

“Felix—"

“Perfect timing, too. It’ll give you time to celebrate Yuri’s birthday.”

The words make Byleth pause. Their brain short-circuits. They blatantly freeze, staring at Felix as if the swordsmaster’s words had been in another language. The pen they had again grasped falls to the floor. Felix stares back in question.

“Yuri’s _what_?” Byleth chokes out.

“ _You forgot?_ ” Felix asks incredulously.

Byleth looks frantically around for a calendar. “What day is it?”

“The sixth. Of the Verdant Moon.”

“It can’t be.”

“It is.”

“It’s not the Blue Sea Moon, anymore?”

“No.”

Byleth presses two hands against their face and gives a soft groan. Six days. They have six days to prepare for their husband’s birthday and come up with a gift. They _swear_ it was just the Blue Sea Moon and that they still had a month to prepare.

Felix chuckles. “You need this break. Spend the time with Yuri. I don’t talk to him often, but I doubt he’s the type to not care if you’re away for his birthday. I know Sylvain, that idiot, isn’t,” he adds in a mutter.

Byleth runs a hand through the short, dark blue strands of their hair—a habit that’s been forming—and gives a hum in response. Felix is partially right. Yuri doesn’t make a big deal for his birthday, and neither does Byleth for theirs. But they still celebrate quietly with each other every year and always have some sort of gift giving.

Byleth stands abruptly from their chair. “Can you please submit the documents and approve of them yourself for the new training weapons? I need to go.”

“I didn’t agree to paperwork when I took this job, but given the circumstances, yes, I’ll do them,” Felix grunts. “Go, it’s almost dinnertime anyway.”

Byleth gives a nod of thanks and hurries out of their office.

They need time to think of a gift for Yuri.

* * *

“Why are you acting weird?”

The question makes Byleth pause in their dish washing. “I am acting weird?”

Yuri scoffs. With a scape against the floor, he pushes back against his chair to make his way over to Byleth. At the sink, he presses his body against Byleth’s back, arms wrapping strongly around their torso. Yuri is still in his day clothes, so Byleth can feel the metal from his sword belt dig into their hip.

“Don’t play coy,” Yuri hums next to Byleth’s ear. The action alone makes Byleth fumble with the plate they’re holding. “I’ve known you long enough to notice when you’re acting weird.” When Byleth doesn’t reply right away, choosing to focus on scrubbing the last dish, Yuri sighs and rests his cheek on Byleth’s shoulder. “I’m also wearing a new shade of eyeshadow today, gifted by Mercedes, but alas, you haven’t noticed. I’m wounded, truly.”

“I’ve noticed,” Byleth says automatically. They set the last, clean dish onto the drying rack. Then somehow turning within Yuri’s grasp to face Yuri, they gently rest their hands on both sides of Yuri’s face. “It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Yuri gives a soft smirk, his eyes creasing slightly as they fill with joy. He reaches up to grasp at Byleth’s wrists and maneuvers them so that they’re resting on his hips. This brings their bodies closer. “Well look who’s being a flirt,” Yuri says with that soft smirk. His expression smooths over though, replaced by an expression of concern. “Are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” Byleth soothes. They give a gentle squeeze before pulling away to rub their temple. “I haven’t been able to sleep.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” Yuri replies dryly. “Not that I have been, either, these last few days. We’ve gotten a few newcomers down in Abyss.”

Abyss, no longer really an _abyss_ , since the entire underground had been renovated so that it’s a livable space with running water, lights, and comfort, is still run by Yuri. It’s no longer a shunned world. The Abyss functions as a haven for underage orphans, widows from the war, and the poor. It remains separate from any political ruling, as requested by Yuri at end of the war.

After last minute clean-ups of their kitchen, they make their way into their bedroom. Entering a large, lavish room, Yuri almost immediately starts stripping his outerwear.

Byleth decides it’s a good time to share their news. “I’m taking a week’s leave, starting tomorrow. Seteth is coming in two days to take over.”

“Ha!” Yuri gives a soft laugh as he begins to unbutton his undershirt. “Who bullied you into that?”

“What? No one. It was—” Byleth sighs. “Felix’s idea.”

Yuri chuckles once more. “Remind me to thank Felix then. This is great, though. I’ll ask Hapi to take over, too, for a few days, and I can join you on this so-called leave. We haven’t crossed swords in a while. Better yet, let’s go to the sauna.”

“Okay,” Byleth agrees easily enough. They shrug out of their monastery robe and undue their sword belt.

The air is filled with a few moments of companionable silence as they undress all the various parts of their armor. Byleth rests their dagger on the stand beside their bed. Yuri slips his under his pillow. Their swords line together on their sword stand. Wrist gauntlets and shin pieces went into the wardrobe. On some days, they would both dress in more comfortable clothing, with less protective clothing and weaponry. But on days like this, when Byleth had several meetings with disgruntled nobles and Yuri had newcomers, it was safer to be in their war armor. Always safer.

Byleth notices when Yuri goes off routine to take something out of the small bag strapped to his waist. Yuri handles the object carefully before setting it inside his drawer. From across the room, Byleth can see it’s fraying at the edges.

“What’s that?” they ask curiously.

“Oh, that? It’s just . . .” Yuri sighs and runs a hand across the back of his neck. “Something my mother gave me. A cuff. It’s unfortunately seen its years. I went to a jeweler today to get it fixed, but the guy had the gall to laugh in my face. Said it was irreparable.”

“He laughed at you?”

“Don’t you worry a pretty little strand on your head,” Yuri says as they toss back the covers of their bed. “I made him regret it.”

Byleth doesn’t want to know the details. They’re pretty sure, as the ruler of Fodlan, they _couldn’t_ know the details.

They both slip under the covers. Byleth almost immediately pulls Yuri closer to their body. With a chuckle, Yuri does the same, legs tangling with Byleth’s, a hand to cup the side of their face and entangle into the strands of their short hair. His thumb runs soothing lines across Byleth’s cheekbone. Byleth flattens the wild, purple strands on the back of Yuri’s head.

“I’m glad you’re taking a break,” Yuri murmurs. “Those _nobles_ are exhausting you. Let me know when you want to ditch Fodlan and ride off into the sunset. I’ll always be ready.”

Byleth lets a half smile grace their face. The idea is tempting, but they both know Byleth would never abandon their duty to unite Fodlan under peacetime, and Yuri would never abandon Abyss or their dream to help those in poverty.

“I love you,” Byleth says softly.

“After my own heart, are you?” Yuri teases. “You’re the only one for me. You know that.”

“What do you want for your birthday?”

The question comes so sudden and abrupt that Yuri pulls back to stare at Byleth incredulously. “My birthday?”

“It’s next—”

Yuri hums. “I know when my birthday is. But you know what I want. You.”

“You have me.”

“I know.”

The conversation is obviously over, leaving Byleth still clueless of their gift to Yuri. They stare at each other in silence for a few more minutes, their motions on each other’s body never ceasing. Byleth, who feels talkative tonight, once again breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry you can’t repair what your mother gave you.”

“That again? It’s fine, it was just a leather cuff. A piece of jewelry, really,” Yuri dismisses, but Byleth can tell by his tone that it isn’t just a piece of jewelry. “Besides,” he takes Byleth’s hand, the one that wears the ring, and brings it to his smiling lips. Yuri’s own ring—Jeralt’s ring—on his finger reflects the candlelight. “I have the most important jewelry right here. And now, love,” Yuri says quickly before they could get in another word. Byleth suddenly is on their back, blinking at the sight of Yuri towering over them. Yuri’s legs squeeze on either side of their hips. He gives a coy smile. “We haven’t had a night like this in a _long_ time. It’s only polite if you’d allow me to show you _just_ how much I’ve missed you.”

Byleth is pulled into a hard, long kiss.

* * *

Byleth doesn’t know why, but they first go to Sylvain for advice.

It isn’t as if they had actively sought out Sylvain. The opportunity came when Byleth is in the marketplace to buy some new vegetable seeds for Yuri’s community garden. And, to look for a gift. Sylvain is there too, looking at new weapons while he waits for Felix.

“Professor! Oops, I mean, Lord—or—err—Leader?” Sylvain gives a large grin as he strolls down the aisle toward Byleth.

“Please just call me Professor, or Byleth,” Byleth replies. They give a small smile to their former student. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Yeah, well, wherever Felix goes, I go. Usually. Sometimes he doesn’t let me,” Sylvain sighs. “But how are things going, Professor? I haven’t seen you since the wedding—if you could, er, call it at a wedding. What brings you here?”

Byleth gestures to the basket they are carrying. “Yuri’s garden needs more seeds. I am also here to look for a gift for his birthday.”

“Oh, right! The guy’s birthday is soon. What are you going to get him?”

At that, Byleth is unsure. Thinking there’s no harm in asking, Byleth replies, “I’m not sure, yet. What do you think I should get him?”

Sylvain blinks. “Uh, you’re asking me?”

“I’m sure Felix . . . enjoys your gifts. What do you recommend?” Byleth blankly looks down at their basket again. “Over the years, it seems I’ve given Yuri all I could think of. I do only have less than one week.”

“Well, yeah, I like to think Felix enjoys my gifts,” Sylvain grins. “Do you really want to know what I recommend?”

“Yes. What is it?”

“I think you should give him sex.”

“Sylvain.”

“Hear me out!” Sylvain raises his hands up in surrender with a grin. “I don’t talk to Yuri often, but I bet, just like any other guy, he’d enjoy birthday sex. _Good_ birthday sex. Best gift, honestly, talking from experience.”

“I’d rather not know that, thank you,” Byleth says politely. “I don’t think that would be equal to a tangible gift.”

“You asked me, Prof. But hey, don’t overthink it. You’ve known the guy for years; you probably already know what to get him. Oh! I’ve gotta go meet Felix. Come by our place for dinner, sometime! And think about what I’ve said!” Sylvain turns to run, giving Byleth a quick wave and a wink over his shoulder.

This leaves Byleth alone with their own thoughts, unfortunately ruminating over Sylvain’s words. Byleth shakes their head. No. Nonsense. There must be something in this market for Yuri.

Still . . .

* * *

“Yuri, would you enjoy good birthday sex?”

“. . . Byleth, _what?”_

* * *

The next is Balthus, who would seem to be a good candidate to know what Yuri would like. The two have, after all, spent years together.

“Huh? A gift for Yuri?” Balthus turns to look at Byleth more clearly. They are in the Abyss’ newly renovated training room, where women could go to learn self-defense. “Huh. It is that time of year again.”

“Do you have a gift for Yuri?”

Balthus turns to continue organizing the training weapons. “We don’t do gifts all that often. But! I did pick up some woodcarving this year, so I made him a custom boardgame. What do you think, good idea, pal?”

Byleth grudgingly admits internally it is a fantastic idea. “What do you think I should gift Yuri?” they press.

“Oh, man, I dunno. You know him better than me. The guy’s full of secrets, and you probably know all of them,” Balthus says with a grin and a huff. He does pause to stroke his chin in thought. “I know! Show him your torso.”

“My torso?”

“Oh, yeah. He used to ask me all the time to see my muscles. Especially after I lost a bet.”

Byleth doubts that’s true, as they remember Balthus constantly showing off his body even when no one asked for it years back. Still, they thank him for the suggestion.

“No-o-o problem. Let me know how it goes! Bonus if you’re sweaty, yeah, pal?”

* * *

“Yuri, would you like to see my . . . sweaty torso?”

“Byleth, do I need to call the doctor?”

* * *

Byleth goes to Hilda next, who surprisingly was helpful the first time around when Byleth was struggling for Yuri’s gift.

“Oh-h-h, a gift for Yuri,” Hilda sings as she beads another item onto a thick string. They’re sitting at a fountain in the middle of town square. House Goneril visited just yesterday, and they decided to stay another day to enjoy the capital. “What does he like, again?”

“Sweets,” Byleth replies. “Games.”

Hilda snaps her fingers. “How about a board game made of sweets?”

“I don’t think that’d be something he’d enjoy,” Byleth shakes their head. “. . . Or maybe he’d enjoy it too much.”

Hilda giggles while reaching inside her jewelry box to grab out another glass bead. She swipes at a loc of pink hair at her forehead with her other hand. “True. Well, a good gift always comes from the heart, so what’s your heart telling you? I mean, well, now that your heart _is_ beating it can tell you something.” Byleth chooses not to reply. “Hm, last time I told you to buy him a beautiful comb, and he liked that, right? Why not buy him another one?”

Byleth ponders over this. “Maybe,” they finally murmur. Still, it didn’t feel quite right.

“Or, oh!” Hilda thrusts her unfinished necklace in Byleth’s startled face. “Make him a necklace! It’s perfect, it’ll be from the heart, it’s original, and easy to do! I’m making one for Baltie right now.” She takes her jewelry box and opens it wider for Byleth to see. “You can make anything into a necklace. Like _flowers!_ And gemstones, anything!”

They eye the assortment of jewelry in the box and the necklace in Hilda’s hand. Skeptical, they give a polite nod and a half smile. “I will think more on it,” they say. “But thank you for the suggestions. They were helpful.”

“Of course, Professor!” Hilda exclaims. “Now that I’ve done you a favor, you owe me one, right? I’ll collect another day!”

They don’t want to know.

* * *

Byleth doesn’t expect it, but their father helps them in the end.

It’s a beautiful day, with the sun shining hopefully over Fodlan and the flowers more colorful than usual. After a restful morning with Yuri in bed, Byleth decides it’s the perfect day to visit their father and bring him fresh flowers. Yuri offers to go with them, but Byleth declines, wishing to have a few moments alone with their father.

They approach Jeralt’s grave with slow, steady steps. Something akin to sadness tugs at their heart as they get closer. While time healed the agony felt over Jeralt’s death, it never erased the pang in their heart every time they thought about him. After all, their father’s death was because of their failure to save him. At least, that’s what they thought for a long time, until years with Yuri slowly undid that belief.

“Hi,” Byleth says quietly to Jeralt. They kneel on the soft dirt, resting a collection of colorful flowers near the stone. “I know, it’s been awhile. I’m not used to being the ruler of Fodlan yet.”

They pause for a moment, as if Jeralt would answer back. “Yeah, it is overwhelming with the new title. I wish you could see me now. I miss you.” They give a soft smile to the stone. “Can you tell it’s easier for me to say? I miss you. I love you.”

Byleth sighs and collapses onto their bottom, leaning back on their arms as they tilt their head towards the blue skin. They close their eyes from the warmth of the sun. “I love Yuri, too. I’m not sure why finding a gift for him is hard this year. But I have a strong feeling that it needs to be a good gift. Something is telling me there’s something specific I need to give him. I can’t think of it.” They bend their head back towards the stone to gaze upon their father’s name etched into the gravestone. “What do you think?”

When of course no physical answer came, Byleth exhales shortly through their nose. “You only knew Yuri for a short time. You liked him, though. I think you would have known.”

At those words, a memory suddenly overtakes Byleth. They’re back in their father’s office, talking solemnly about their future battle plans for the month’s mission with Jeralt.

_“What’s wrong, kid?” Jeralt interrupts, scrutinizing Byleth. “You look stressed.”_

_Byleth doesn’t, really, but their father always knows. “Ah,” they hold back a sigh “Yuri . . . has given me a gift.”_

_“That kid from underground? What’d he give you?”_

_“A pair of new gloves,” Byleth says. They bite their tongue for a moment, and then asks, “What does it mean? Do I give him a gift in return?”_

_Jeralt looks amused. There’s a twinkle in his eye, and a smile is tugging at his lips. “It can mean anything you want, kid. And hey, if you want to give him a gift in return, you can. No one’s forcing you.”_

_“Right,” Byleth says quietly. “What do I get him? I don’t know much about him.”_

_“Well first, get to know him. But what’s your heart telling you?” Jeralt raises a hand at Byleth’s criticizing look. “It sounds cheesy, I know. But it really is the only way to know. It was how I knew your mother would smile at a particular flower if I brought it to her. I just knew.”_

_Byleth rubs at their chest. “My heart,” they murmur. Their eyebrows draw in closer. “It doesn’t say anything . . . It doesn’t beat.”_

_“Listen, kid.” Jeralt suddenly grows serious. His brown eyes glow fiercer, his features sharper. “You have the biggest heart out of everyone in this monastery. I’m serious. Beating or not, don’t ever doubt that. Don’t ever doubt yourself. Trust me, you know now, and you’ll know in the future what’s right and what’s not.” At that point, Byleth isn’t sure whether their father is talking about their current gift predicament. They gaze into their father’s eyes, hypnotized by the utter conviction reflected to them._

_“Trust your heart, always. It’s the reason I believe in you, kid, and why I’ll trust my life in your hands.”_

“I know,” Byleth says aloud. They scramble from the ground. “I know what to get him, Dad.” Brushing off the dirt from their clothing, they take one glance to the stone before heading back. “Thank you. I miss you. I love you. I wish you could hear me say it now.”

* * *

On the morning of Yuri’s birthday, Byleth wakes up early. Years with Yuri and experience of sneaking through the night allows Byleth to slip out of bed without waking up Yuri, who is a very light sleeper. After putting slippers on, they take a moment to gaze back to their sleeping husband.

Even years later Byleth’s breath still hitches at the sight of Yuri. It’s one of the only tells that Byleth’s gone for Yuri, even when they’re getting better at expressing their emotions. Wild, purple locks of hair fan out against their massive bed, something Byleth adores whenever they run their hands through Yuri’s hair. Half of Yuri’s face is smushed against his pillow, but Byleth could still follow the planes of his face, the mischievous curve of his lips, and the faint scar on his cheek (received from one of the final battles of the war).

Byleth loves this man.

With a last lingering glance, they rise from the bed and head to the kitchen. Yuri is the best cook out of the two, but Byleth knows a thing or two after cooking for their students for years. Sweet crepes for breakfast it is.

They flip the last remaining crepe onto a plate and quickly fold in the chocolate and fresh strawberries. A dollop of whip crème to the side, two glasses of juice, and breakfast is set.

Yuri is half awake when Byleth reenters their room. He’s stretching while leaning back against their headboard. Through heavy lids, Yuri eyes Byleth and then gives a wide smile at the sight. “ _Well._ Look at you. You’ve been busy.”

“Happy birthday, love,” Byleth says quietly, coming by the Yuri’s side to carefully set the tray of sweet breakfast foods onto the bed. They pause bent over, their face close to Yuri’s. Yuri smiles, and they come for a gentle kiss.

“Why, thank you,” Yuri replies with laughter in his voice when they separate. He steadies his tray as Byleth comes around with their own to join him in bed. “Don’t tell me, chocolate strawberry crepes? You really are trying to steal my own heart.”

Byleth shakes their head with a huff. “My heart is in your hands, and you know it.” They slip under the covers and bring their tray closer to them. Crumbs be damned, they can change the sheets later.

Yuri’s reply is crinkled eyes and a mouth full of crepes. They eat in mostly comfortable silence, making a few comments here and there on the state of Fodlan, Abyss’ new status, and the plants they want to plant in their garden this upcoming fall.

“Let’s stay in for today,” Yuri declares. He sets his finished tray to the side and sinks deeper into the covers. Byleth does the same with their tray. “Stay in bed, do absolutely nothing, and _maybe_ fool around.”

“I like that,” Byleth agrees with a smile. “But first, I have a gift for you.”

“Oh my, a gift? On my birthday? I’m weak for you.”

Byleth reaches over the side of the bed to open the last drawer of their nightstand. They grasp a small, black box tucked away in the back of the drawer. Pausing slightly to take a deep breath to calm their nerves, they bring the box out into the open, their eyes meeting with Yuri’s amused, soft purple ones. They press the box into Yuri’s outstretched, open palm.

Yuri raises an eyebrow at the weight of the box. It seems heavier than it looks. “Curiouser and curiouser,” he says as he examines the plain box, as if he could see through it. He brushes his thumb against the white, satin ribbon that ties the box together.

“Open it, love,” Byleth prompts.

“You know you didn’t have to give me a gift,” Yuri feels the need to say as he slowly undoes the bow. It feels apart easily. He grasps the lid, shaking it loosely to lift it up slowly. “You know I’d rather—” Yuri’s breath hitches.

The top lid is off, the contents of the box exposed. A beautiful, elegant leather cuff lays gently onto protective foam. The cuff disguises itself as simple, but intricate crisscrosses of leather weaves delicately at the bottom and top. Shallow engravings of complex designs cover the body of the dark brown leather. The expensive leather is polished and soft for the comfort of its wearer. On the inside, tiny impossible letters engrave into a name that Yuri thought he would never see again. A bright, silver, rectangular plate is welded onto the cuff, stamped with an engraving of a mockingbird.

It’s a beautiful cuff. More importantly, it’s Yuri’s old one from his mother.

Yuri’s trembling fingers stroke over the silver of the cuff. “How?” he asks faintly.

“Hilda recommended an excellent jeweler up north,” Byleth answers quietly. “It was hard to convince him to do this kind of repair on a short notice but being the ruler of Fodlan does have its . . . benefits.” They catch notice of the tears gathering in Yuri’s eyes. Their breathing stops. “Do you not like it? I’m sorry. I should have asked before I took it from you.”

“You fool,” Yuri laughs wetly. He sets the box down gently in his lap to turn and grasp Byleth’s face between his hands. “I _adore_ it. This is more than what you should have done for me.” He brings in Byleth for a fierce kiss.

When they finally have to pull apart to breathe, Byleth gives a wide smile and rests their forehead against Yuri’s. “I’m glad,” they say. “I had it reinforced with a metal stronger than Umbral Steel. It’s woven into the leather.”

Yuri returns the grin, kissing Byleth’s nose gently before pulling back to admire the cuff once more. “I never thought I’d ever see it like this again. The many wars of my childhood destroyed it. It, well, was one of my mother’s last gift to me. She saved up money for months to buy me a birthday gift.” He took the cuff out of the box with the utmost care to admire it.

“Would you like me to help you put it on?” Byleth offers.

“Hmm, maybe,” Yuri answers coyly. “Later, though. For now, I have better plans.” He closes the box tightly, sets it safely to the side of his nightstand, and then turns to face Byleth.

Byleth makes a noise of surprise as they are once again yanked into a brutal, breathtaking kiss. One of Yuri’s hand stays gripping Byleth’s short strands of hair while the other loosens its grip on Byleth’s top to start unbuttoning the shirt. Byleth makes another noise when Yuri successfully unbuttons most of the buttons in record time and runs his hand across the smooth planes of Byleth’s chest and over their bare shoulder.

“I love you,” Yuri states in a breathless laugh when he pulls a few millimeters away. Byleth’s heart melts.

They barely have time to say it back before Yuri pulls them back in. Needless to say, both really did stay in bed all day, and for Byleth, that was perfect.

_Happy birthday, Yuri._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I don't know why, but I've had this scene in my head ever since Yuri was introduced. I just love the two together! It would reaalllyy be so great if you left a kudos/comment! Been feeling discouraged lately so if you liked it please let me know :)


End file.
